Xenia
An old adventurer. She seems to be in an altercation with Ariane. Has she fallen to madness? |features = Veteran adventurer and member of the Guild of Champions, Guild of Heroes and Guild of Legends. |map = }} Xenia is one of the seven Signature Heroes, and a veteran adventurer. She was released along with the quest The Blood Pact, the first Free-to-play quest to be released since 2003, and the Lumbridge Catacombs. If the player speaks to Xenia in Lumbridge with 300 or more quest points, they can obtain the helmet of trials, a decorative helmet worn by players to show off their progress in questing. After Heart of Stone she is replaced by Wizard Ilona at the Lumbridge cemetery. Personality Xenia has adventured for a long time, and is mostly now concerned with ensuring there are enough other heroes to overcome future challenges. She is very deceitful, as shown in quests The Blood Pact and Carnillean Rising, and is willing to take dire risks, often with others' lives. Capabilities Xenia has worked with many famous heroes, and has picked up knowledge about many subjects. Her personal capabilities, however, are relatively unknown. History Xenia is of a previous generation of adventurers. She has worked with many famous heroes, including Radimus Erkle, Harrallak, Shanomi, and the Wise Old Man. Together with Radimus, she founded the Champions', Heroes', and Legends' Guilds. She has been to the Eastern Lands, and was part of the expedition to map the Kharazi Jungle. Locations As with all the Signature Heroes, Xenia can be found in many locations throughout RuneScape. After Heart of Stone she can no longer be found in game. * Yanille * Miscellania * Rellekka * On the first floor of Ardougne Castle. * On the second floor of the White Knights' Castle, near Sir Amik Varze. * Al Kharid palace * In Varrock Palace * Ice Mountain * After While Guthix Sleeps, weeping at the heroes' statues in Falador. * In Lumbridge's cemetery. * In the Champions' Guild with Ozan, Sir Owen, and Ariane. * On the second floor of the Heroes' Guild with Linza as well as the previously mentioned heroes. * On the first floor of the Legends' Guild with all the other Signature Heroes. Quest and Miniquest Appearances Xenia is featured in the following quests: * The Blood Pact, which is started by talking to her and in which she plays a major role. After the quest, the player may bring her demon statuettes for coin rewards. * Carnillean Rising, when she is recruited by Ceril Carnillean but refuses the job momentarily. * Heart of Stone, when she goes rogue and the player must stop her, ultimately resulting in her death. Dialogue Trivia * Xenia is also the name of the Greek concept of hospitality, or generosity and courtesy shown to those who are far from home. This is ironic, considering how she actually treats the player and a few NPCs. * Depending on which quests the player has completed, Xenia will respond to "How did you know my name?" in several different ways. If the player is a non-member and has not completed Dragon Slayer, Xenia will claim that she "Heard you helped Sir Vant kill a Dragon in Roddeck's cellar" (she will say it even if you've completed Tutorial Island or Learning the Ropes). If you have completed Vampyre Slayer, she will say that Dr Harlow has told her all about you. If the player has completed Dragon Slayer, she will say that she heard through the Champions' Guild that the player slew Elvarg. If the player has completed the Legends' Quest, she will claim she heard of the player through her contacts in the Legends' Guild, and if the player has in excess of 290 quest points, she will say "You're a legend even in the Legends' Guild! It's a pleasure to meet you." * Before her graphical update, Xenia stayed in one place, and looked older and less battle-worn. * Xenia plays a small role in one of the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks that has no difficulty, where the player must escort a man to her. * In one possible conversation with Xenia, she reveals that there have been vampyres, other than Count Draynor, sighted west of the River Salve in her lifetime, and that she has helped to kill them. * As revealed in the third Above the Lore podcast, Xenia is over 58 years old. * As revealed in the podcast of 27 November 2014 (#26), Mod Raven wanted to kill off Xenia for a long time. nl:Xenia fi:Xenia Category:Legendary characters Category:Healing NPCs Category:Protagonists